


Little Confessions

by Im_so_clumsy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, I have no idea where this came from, It's not explained, Jack O'Neill has been turned into a child, Jack O'Neill has lost his memory, Just a bit of fun, Oneshot, Reference to s04ep06 Window of Opportunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_so_clumsy/pseuds/Im_so_clumsy
Summary: "I guess it could never be me anyway," Jack continued. He took another bite of macaroni and cheese. "The guy in my dreams has gray hair and I'mnevergetting gray hair."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Little Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my computer for a long time, originally posted on ff.net  
> It's silly and short but I hope it gets a smile.

You need to eat, Jack," Sam said to the small boy sitting at her kitchen table.

"Am I supposed to be older?" he asked bluntly after taking a bite of macaroni and cheese.

Sam choked on her water. She needed to find a way out of this conversation. "What?"

The little O'Neill shrugged. "I heard you and Dr. Janet talking about getting me back to normal."

"You were sick when we found you, I was just making sure you were okay," Sam lied.

The nine-year-old frowned. "Really? Darn."

The disappointment in his voice made Sam smile. "You want to be older?"

"No way, I never want to grow up!" he responded quickly. He pushed his food around for a little while before saying, "I've just been having dreams, but they feel real."

"Sometimes dreams are like that," she replied.

"I guess it could never be me anyway," Jack continued. He took another bite of macaroni and cheese. "The guy in my dreams has gray hair and I'm _never_ getting gray hair."

Suddenly wondering if Jack's dreams could be memories Sam asked, "What do you dream about?"

The young boy grinned. "I dream I'm in the Air Force and that I explore alien planets with you, Danny, and T. I'm even the _leader_ and I get to boss everyone around."

"So you always dream about alien planets?" she probed cautiously. "Can you tell me about one?"

"Well, not always," he replied. "Sometimes I'm underground in a secret base." He grinned. "There was this one dream where it was the same day over and over again, and Danny was trying to teach me and T another language so it would stop being the same day over and over again, but we got really, really bored so I taught T how to juggle and learned how to make stuff out of clay all by myself, and I played golf through this really big ring with water inside it." He took a deep breath. "And I rode through the secret base on a bicycle and I-" He stopped talking abruptly and his entire face went red.

In that moment Sam decided there was nothing more adorable in the world than Jack O'Neill blushing.

"What did you do?" she asked with a grin.

He shook his head, his neck and ears going red.

"Oh come on, I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?" he asked quietly.

"I promise," she assured him.

"You won't even tell your plants?"

"Not even my plants."

Jack hesitated a few more seconds. "Well… This one time Danny was talking and he said some stuff.. And the me in the dream got this thought that wouldn't go away..."

Sam nodded, wondering what he could've done to make him so embarrassed.

He shifted. "Well… I kinda… I- the me in the _dream_ \- changed into sweat pants and I gave my boss this piece of paper that said I quit. And…" his blush got darker. "I kinda… sorta… kissed… you… like in one of those girly movies."

Sam sat still, stunned into silence.

Jack shifted again.

"You _kissed_ me?" she asked, somewhere between bewilderment and shock.

Jack took her surprise for anger and stood up. "Yeah well you kissed me back!"


End file.
